Shrink Me
by thewordgirl
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Anonymous prompted: Rumple accidentally shrinks himself to 6 inches tall and expects Belle will take this opportunity to escape but she instead takes care of him, carrying him around, cutting him tiny bits of food and making him sleep on her pillow.


**I'd actually written this prompt earlier today, but sadly, something happened with the file and I lost it. I tried to retrieve it, but alas, it didn't work. Stupid technology. Either way, I rewrote it as best as I could-though I'll be honest, it's not as good as the original one that I had done, so, be kind. :) xoxo **

Rumplestiltskin knew from the moment he'd poured the incorrect chemical into the potion he was concocting that he was going to pay for it. Before he'd even had a chance to rectify his mistake-he found himself growing smaller and smaller by the second. By the time the effects of the potion had taken their toll on him-he stood only a mere 6 inches in height.

Though he knew that the effects of the potion would be temporary, and that they were likely to wear off in a day or two-as was the usual with most potions-and though it wasn't the first time he'd been forced to pay the price for his magic going array-he was livid.

Normally, whenever one of his potions had an effect on him, he could just wait it out, delay his dealings for a few days-he never had a reason to rush anything. But now-things were different.

He knew that as soon as Belle saw the state that he was in-as soon as she realized that he would be powerless to stop her-she would flee from the Dark Castle and never look back. And it was because of this notion that he found himself so angry.

And if he were being honest with himself, the reason for his anger was not because Belle would be able to defile him-or that for even a few moments she would be more powerful than he-it was because that, in a matter of hours, she would leave-and once again he would be left to live alone.

He'd grown used to Belle's presence in the Castle over the last few months. He'd began to take comfort in the knowledge that-even if he had a horrible day of dealing, Belle would be at the Castle waiting with a smile on her face. He enjoyed their banter and intelligent conversation. He enjoyed knowing that when he retired for bed, Belle was doing the same. He-well, he enjoyed _Belle. _

And now, it was only a matter of time before she discovered what his magic had done to him, and then she would leave.

His impish mind was already flooding with possible ideas and threats that he could utter to try and persuade her to stay. He hoped that if he were able to make her fearful of him-in spite of his current stature-he would be able to keep her there long enough for the effects of the magic to evaporate. However, he knew that was unlikely to work-for he was fairly certain that Belle had never really feared him at all.

Soon enough, she would make her way up to his workroom, where he now stood impossibly small and helplessly on the floor, looking and beckoning for him to come down and eat dinner. It had become somewhat of a routine between the two of them, if he worked too hard or too long, Belle would insist that he take a break and join her for a cup of tea, or a quick meal. He wasn't sure why he listened to her demands, but he found it easier to give in and indulge himself in Belle's company rather than to argue and deprive himself of it.

* * *

Sure enough, after a couple of hours had passed, and the sun had begun to set, Rumplestiltskin heard Belle's dainty footsteps as she ascended the long stairwell and reached the entrance of his workroom.

As she opened the door-not bothering to knock, for the two of them had done away with such formalities long ago, she entered the room and began to call for him, wandering around the room as she did so.

"Rumple?" Belle said.

"Rumplestiltskin!" She tried again, more forcedly. She knew that he had taken to sneaking up on her, he said it was to frighten her, though Belle was convinced it was more too tease her than anything else.

As Belle surveyed the room, trying to find where her Master might be hiding, Rumplestiltskin took this moment simply to watch her. It wasn't often that he was in a position that he _could _without her taking notice of it. It was a luxury he tried hard not to offer himself very often-though he usually failed more than he succeeded.

Though she stood many feet higher than him now, and though he had to crane his neck to a nearly impossible degree to get a decent view of her, Rumplestiltskin still found he was left breathless as he watched her.

_Gods she's beautiful. _He thought privately to himself. Even though he was very small now, and felt very far away from her-he had never had a better view of her eyes. They seemed so much larger to him now that he was so small-and they truly did look like the deep blue waters of the ocean. So bold and bright. _Just like her. _

"I wish you'd tell me when you were going to be leaving." Belle murmured to herself quietly, admitting defeat and accepting the fact that Rumplestiltskin was not here.

Rumplestiltskin stilled at her words. If he hadn't known any better, he'd swear she sounded…_sad _in his absence. _No, that's not possible _he thought silently.

Deciding that he'd kept quiet long enough, Rumplestiltskin began to shout at Belle. He had to practically scream to get her to even notice him, for his voice was not nearly as booming and distinct as it was when stood at his normal height.

When she still failed to take notice of him, he began to make even more of a scene-desperate for her to realize he was there. Truthfully, because he couldn't deny the panging feeling of guilt he felt on his insides at the prospect that Belle might be _upset _he had left her without a second thought.

Belle finally took note of the strange noise that seemed to be coming from below her and looked down at the ground, squinting her eyes. Realization hitting her immediately, Belle knelt down onto the ground and stared at the now very small face of Rumplestiltskin.

"Rumple!" Belle gasped. "What happened?"

"What does it look like?" He replied sarcastically.

Belle rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't think I didn't see that!" He shouted at her.

"I wasn't trying to hide it." Belle quipped; failing to hide the cheeky grin she felt spreading across her face.

Try as he might, Rumplestiltskin was unable to hold back his own smirk as well. Doing his best to recollect himself, he tried with all of his might to sound menacing.

"You better watch the way you speak to me! I'll have you scrubbing the floors for a week _dearie!" _He snarled, even using the nickname he had unconsciously made off-limits when it came to talking or dealing with Belle. She was much too important to be called something so belittling.

Belle paid no attention to his threat-for she they were always empty ones whenever he was dealing with her.

"How did you-this isn't…permanent is it?" Belle asked nervously, unwise in the properties of magic and how all of it worked.

Now it was Rumplestiltskin's turn to roll his eyes.

"Why? Don't like me this way? Prepare to see the monster in his full form do you?"

He could practically feel Belle's eyes burning into him as he spoke.

"You're not a monster Rumplestiltskin." She spoke firmly. "Now tell me, please, _how_ did this happen?"

Rumplestiltskin waved his hands nonchalantly.

"I merely had a little mishap with one of my potions, nothing more. I should wear off in a day or two." He paused. "So don't get any ideas of trying to escape! Because if you do, I'll find you and just drag you back here and there _will _be consequences.

He didn't fail to note the look of hurt that crossed Belle's features as he spoke.

Belle did her best to not let his words affect her, but regardless, they did. It hurt her that after nearly spending three months living together, he still didn't trust her.

"Rumplestiltskin. Contrary to what you might think, I will not try and 'escape,' nor do I want too. I'm perfectly happy here with you. Please try and remember that." Belle said bravely.

Rumplestiltskin didn't know how to respond-her words were not what he'd expected to hear. _She's happy here? With me? But-how can that be? _He thought privately, though not for long. Pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind, he merely grumbled in reply.

"Good. I'm glad that's settled." She said as she slowly reached out her arm and placed her hand atop of the floor right next to where Rumplestiltskin stood.

Rumplestiltskin looked at her hand, confused.

"Well, come on!" Belle gestured, wagging one of her fingers, beckoning for him to walk over and into the palm of her hand.

Realization dawning on him, Rumplestiltskin replied dryly.

"You can't be serious."

Belle shook her head, exasperated.

"Well, you're _more _than welcome to walk down the stairs yourself, but I suspect it'll take you all night if not longer. And I imagine you're already starving as it's long past dinnertime and I _know _for a fact that you haven't eaten today." Belle replied.

Rumplestiltskin stared at Belle for a moment longer before admitting defeat. She was right of course, it would be next to impossible for him to make it down the stairs in the state he was in, and he _was _quite hungry.

Sulkily, Rumplestiltskin walked slowly over to Belle's palm and settled himself in the center of it. It was a strange and wonderful sensation-being so close to Belle's smooth and soft skin. He'd always wondered what she felt like-and he'd never imagined he would have the chance to find out.

Slowly and cautiously, Belle rose from the floor and made her way out of the workroom and down the tall and winding stairwell that lead to the kitchens.

As she walked, she couldn't help but glance every so often at the shrunken Rumplestiltskin that sat in the very palm of her hand. Unable to hide her smile, Belle tried _and failed _to suppress a giggle.

Rumplestiltskin snapped his head in Belle's direction.

"And what, may I ask, is just so funny?"

Belle only continued to giggle harder.

"Oh come on Rumple." She said. "You have to admit-it's kind of hilarious. I mean-look at you! You're so small-it's darling."

Rumplestiltskin's lips curled at her words.

"It most certainly is _not _funny! Nor am I, nor have I _ever _been _darling." _He said, practically spitting out the last few words.

Belle shook her head and continued to giggle softly.

* * *

When they finally reached the kitchens, Belle gently set her hand atop of the small wooden table that was hardly ever used and allowed Rumplestiltskin to walk off of her hand and onto the smooth and refined wood.

Once she'd deposited him safely, Belle turned away from him and moved over to the countertop. She began prepare a simple meal of bread and cheese, ripping it up into the tiniest pieces that she could manage before turning back around and presenting the plate to Rumplestiltskin.

Rumplestiltskin's mouth began to water at the very sight of food-however basic it might be. Belle was right, he _had _been very hungry. Somehow, she always seemed to be one step ahead of him.

Giving his appreciation, Rumplestiltskin slowly began to tuck into his meal. Eternally grateful that Belle had been keen enough to prepare the food into such tiny portions-for he wasn't sure he would have the strength to do so-nor the willingness to ask it of her.

Wishing to allow him some degree of dignity, for Belle was certain that he was feeling quite embarrassed about the fact that she'd had to rip his good into tiny pieces-somewhat of the equivalent of a mother cutting her small child's meat-Belle took a seat at the table and returned to the book she'd left there early in the morning when she awoke.

Making herself comfortable, and taking her gaze off of Rumplestiltskin, Belle turned the page and began to dive into her own world as she read.

* * *

It did not take long for Rumplestiltskin to finish eating before he was stuffed. Being as small as he was, he discovered quite quickly that it did not take much to fill him up.

Not wishing to disturb Belle, Rumplestiltskin took this moment to observe her as she read. Watching Belle read had quickly become one of Rumplestiltskin's favourite pass-times over the past few months. Though he had to do with scrutiny, he couldn't help himself. If it was possible, she was even _lovelier _when she read. Her eyes, though still bright, seemed to descend into a dreamlike state. Her features would completely relax-any stress she had melting away as she read the written word. She seemed so at ease-so peaceful, content to absorb herself in words and other worlds.

Making his way quietly towards her, which was not difficult due to his new height, he walked across the table and stood beside the book that she held open with her hands.

"What are you reading?" He asked curiously.

Belle jumped, startled.

"Rumple!" She spoke breathlessly. "I'm so sorry! I forgot that you were here!"

Rumplestiltskin chuckled at that, feigning hurt.

"I realize I'm rather…on the small side at the moment." He began. "But I've never been known to be easy to forget."

Belle smiled cheekily at him.

"Very funny." She said good-naturedly. "And I'm reading a historical text about the ancient underwater Kingdom of Atlantica!"

Rumplestiltskin could practically see the enthusiasm radiating off of Belle as she began to grow and more and more animated as she talked about her book. It was quite funny to him-he'd only ever known princesses to read stories of romance-if they even read at all-and yet Belle seemed to have a thirst to read anything. She craved knowledge much in the way that he craved power.

"Oh Rumple!" She continued. "It sounds like such a magical and wonderful place! It's inhabited by mermaids and other sea creatures. It's just like our world-but under the sea! It's a shame that it doesn't exist anymore."

"That's preposterous." Rumplestiltskin said flatly.

Belle looked at him quizzically.

"No-the book says that it was-"

"I assure you dearie, Atlantica is as real as you and I." Rumplestiltskin interrupted. "I've been there, so either your book is extremely incorrect or very outdated."

Belle's eyes widened in shock, her mouth gaping open in disbelief and delight.

"Rumple! Are you serious? You've _really _been there?!" Belle said, practically in a daze. "Oh please tell me about Rum! Please, it sounds so wonderful!"

"I assure you dearie. It is _hardly _wonderful." Rumplestiltskin countered, pausing to reflect on his time in Atlantica. It hadn't been unpleasant-more so just a complete waste of his time. "It's hardly worth remembering nor is it worth discussing."

Rumplestiltskin noticed the look of defeat that entered Belle's eyes as he disregarded her plea. Hating, for whatever reason, to see her so disappointed. Rumplestiltskin sighed in defeat.

"Fine." He said. "I'll share my tale."

Belle immediately perked up at his words.

"Oh thank you Rum! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She cooed, eagerly closing her book and placing her arms on the table, leaning her head on top of them so that she could get as close to him as possible to listen.

Rumplestiltskin smiled at her, he couldn't help but take pleasure in her obvious delight. Resting against the closed book, Rumplestiltskin began to regale Belle with tales of his time spent in the underwater Kingdom of Atlantica.

* * *

Though neither were sure just how much time had passed since Rumplestiltskin had begun to share his adventuress with Belle, both were certain that it had been a number of hours. Time had caught up with them, and they both found themselves fighting to stay awake.

"I think it's time we both retire for the night." Rumplestiltskin said logically as he watched Belle try to cover up a yawn and stretch her limbs out like a small kitten.

"I think you're right." Belle said, trying to fight the fog of sleep that was clouding her vision.

Gently laying out her palm again, Rumplestiltskin assumed his earlier position as Belle began to climb up the stairwell that lead to both of their chambers.

However, after a few moments, it became apparent to Rumplestiltskin that Belle did not seem to going in the direction of his own room.

"Belle-aren't you forgetting something?" He asked innocently, looking up at her fatigued face.

Belle glanced at him, confused.

"No?" She replied.

"I think you are." He said, gesturing to himself as he watched her.

"What are you talking about?" Belle asked.

Growing frustrated at the absurdity of the conversation, sleep already fighting to overtake him, Rumplestiltskin asked.

"Where am I supposed to sleep Belle?"

"With me." Belle stated simply.

Rumplestiltskin froze at her words. _What is she saying? She couldn't possibly mean?_ Rumplestiltskin thought to himself in a panic.

Realizing how her words had come across, Belle fumbled to recover herself.

"Oh Gods no!" She said erratically. "I didn't mean-I didn't mean it like _that _I just. You can't sleep alone Rumple, what if something was to happen? You wouldn't be able to help yourself-and-and you could get hurt!"

Rumplestiltskin could feel his face growing hot at her obvious concern for his wellbeing. Though he hated to admit when someone else was right-in this case, Belle was. If he was to be stuck in this state for an entire night, he could very easily suffocate just from going to deeply under one of his own blankets.

"Alright." He spoke softly, for he was unsure of what else he could say.

When they finally reached Belle's room, she gently deposited him on top of one of her pillows and excused herself so she could get ready for bed in her bathing room.

Rumplestiltskin stared around at Belle's room. He had given it to her a few days after she'd arrived. It was his own way of apologizing for being so cruel and unkind towards her during her first few days with him. Though he knew a bedroom did not make up for his actions-he considered it a good start.

It was strange-and felt very intrusive to be in Belle's room. He had promised himself not longer after he had given it to her that he would _never _enter it. He had wanted it to be Belle's solitude. The one place in the Castle that was solely hers-the one place she could go to escape from him. And although she'd allowed him to enter-_insisted _on it in fact, he couldn't help but feel guilty just the same.

He was pulled out of his reverie when Belle reentered the room.

Staring at her, he was left speechless. She had taken all of the pins and ribbons out of her hair, leaving it loose and free to fall down her back in soft cascading curls. Her entire face was drowsy and lovely with the hum of sleep overtaking it, and she wore a long- though perfectly acceptable-light blue nightgown that brought out her eyes and gave him a scandalizing view of her bare feet and ankles as she walked towards him and crawled under the blankets on the opposite side of the bed.

Averting his gaze as quickly as he could once Belle had made herself comfortable, he heard Belle murmur, for she was already half asleep as soon as her head had hit her pillow.

"Goodnight Rumple."

"Goodnight Belle." He whispered softly in reply.

* * *

When Rumplestiltskin awoke the next morning, he knew instantly that the effects of the potion had worn off and that he'd been returned to his proper size. Moving to stretch his arms in satisfaction and contentment, his entire body froze when he felt that of another body lying closely beside him.

Glancing to the right, Rumplestiltskin remembered that he had not spent the previous night in his own chambers-but in Belle's. And now, he had been restored to his former glory, and Belle was nestled close beside him, her head pillowed against his chest.

Though he knew he should leave immediately, never to speak of this to her. He couldn't help himself. He gently raised his free hand, the one that hadn't been holding Belle close to him as they slept, and stroked her dark, soft hair. Just the feel of it against his fingers felt like silk. It was exquisite. He could easily have spent the rest of eternity lying next to her like this-running his calloused hands through her soft hair.

And although he longed for nothing more than to pull Belle closer to him and sleep once more-for he hadn't slept this well in years-he knew that, should Belle awake to find him so close to her, she would be both mortified and enraged.

Allowing himself to steal one last glance at Belle-for he was sure he would never see her in such a way again, Rumplestiltskin snapped his fingers and disappeared into a cloud of purple smoke-landing onto his own bed.

Rumplestiltskin couldn't help but smile-still remembering the feeling of Belle being so close to him.

Even accidents had their upsides.

**If people like this 'Shrink Verse' fill free to send me prompts based on it, and I'll do my best to fill them. :) **


End file.
